


In the Dark

by Novamore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chendy, F/F, FTLGBTales Pride 2020 I Take Pride in What I Am, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Tumblr: femslashfairies, ftlgbtpride2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: The silence was deafening until Chelia broke it, "hey Wendy, have you ever kissed anyone?"Ft-wwtdp LGBTQA month prompt: quiet
Relationships: Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a sequel to a one-shot I wrote for the pride event last year https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059859/chapters/45427357. Reading that one isn't required to understand this one

The only sound coming from the room was the muddled voices in the movie long forgotten. In the far corner of the house, Wendy is sure she can hear her mother cleaning their popcorn and soda explosion off the table. When she was done, she would climb the steps and peek into Wendy’s room to make sure they were sleeping. But sleep would not come easy to Wendy this night.

They lay on their sides facing each other. Chelia’s eyes, those pretty expressive eyes Wendy always got lost in, were wide open and staring back into Wendy’s own. Their breath was steady, chests rising and falling to match the other’s, but Wendy felt anything but calm.

They had talked about having a sleepover months ago, near the start of the year. Chelia had been excited making plans for all the things they could do and Wendy, even back then, was helpless for that smile. So, she agreed. And was excited too! But then something about their relationship started to change. Wendy started paying more attention to the way Chelia puts her cherry lip gloss on and the way her hair falls into her face when she brushes it. And she would get this sinking feeling in her gut whenever Natsu’s friend Gray brought his brother Lyon around and Chelia would start gushing to her about how cute he was.

Speaking with Natsu about her feelings did help. Her cousin was surprisingly good with words and said he understood what it was like to start falling for a friend. A part of Wendy wishes she could sneak into Natsu’s room and sleep in there rather than stew in this awkward tense silence in the room.

They were so close that whenever Wendy moves her feet, she brushes against Chelia’s leg. The first time it happened she let out an embarrassing squeal and went rod straight. It was the last noise either of them uttered in at least a half hour.

Wendy closes her eyes trying to will herself to sleep when Chelia finally speaks. “Hey Wendy?” she calls, her voice soft.

“Yes?”

“Have you ever kissed anyone?”

Wendy’s eyes fly open. Chelia’s face was the same as its been the past half hour; those soft and welcoming eyes were still latched onto Wendy’s face.

“W-what?”

“Have you ever kissed anyone? Like a real kiss, on the lips?”

“N-no!” Wendy’s voice echoed throughout the room. They both wince and Chelia’s hands came up against to Wendy’s lips.

“Shhh, your mom’s scary Wendy. I don’t want her to come up here and see we didn’t listen to her.”

“Sorry,” Wendy whispered against Chelia’s hand. “But no, I never kissed anyone.” She hesitates, “why, have you?”

Chelia hums softly. Her hand moves off of Wendy’s mouth to rest against her cheek. “Yes, I have. But I didn’t really like it. It wasn’t the fireworks you always hear about in the movie. I was just wondering…do you think it would be different if you were kissing someone you really like?”

“Yeah,” Wendy said breathless “yeah I do think it would be different.”

The silence in the room returned, but unlike the heavy tense one from before, this one was lighter. Charged with something else, something exciting.

Chelia closes her eyes this time although her hand stays on Wendy’s face. “I think so too, good night Wendy.”

Wendy smiles bundling deeper into her blanket. “Goodnight Chelia.”

It isn’t until her mother comes in, cooing at them cuddled together in Wendy’s bed and turning the movie off, until there are no footsteps in the house and the room is plunged into pure silence that Chelia’s lips touch Wendy’s. Its in the dark stillness of the night that Wendy kisses her back. And sure enough, _fireworks_.


End file.
